cINDERELLA
by BloodOfTheBlackRose2015
Summary: Everyone knew he got what he wanted. He always did. That's way they called him Cinderella. Rate M for cursing, implied sex, sex, implied drugs, drugs, etc. Just bare with it.
1. Cinderella

AN/ This is the first chapter of an astranged story. Hope someone likes it.

Chapter One: Cinderella

The Store was quite. Nothing stirred. Nothing dared to. Even the mice were afraid of him.

Steady footfall fell outside. It was early, 6 a.m. A simple greeting was given by a passing guard. "Good day sir."

"Morning." Was his replied before the lock on the store door clicked open and a small light was let into the otherwise dark store.

Several torches, that lined the stores walls, flickered on, emitting a bluish green light. The forge stirred to life as the metal chain was pulled, moving the molten mix about. A unbelievable heat always greeted him.

He pulled his mid-back length white pinkish hair up into a ponytail before pulling on his ;eather gloves.

He had no direct work to get done today, other than waiting for an old friend of his and his mothers. But today, he felt the whim to make armor instead of his usual blades.

The morning dragged on slowly. Many people noticed him outside for once. It was rare to see him outside. The all-powerful Cinderella who truly didn't have to work. He just chose to.

"Outside today, are we?" A familiar voice rang, drawling his attention.

"For today, Franis." He replied to his younger brother. He knew Fredrick was with him.

"Didn't even haveta look…" The other, Fredrick, muttered.

'Never have to with you two." He muddered, looking back to his twin brothers. Both were shoulder length blonds with baby blue eyes. Every girl in Chorrol adore them.

Both boys fliched at the sight of their older brothers black eyes. They never saw any color in his eyes, other than the white around the black. They'd heard stories on how his eyes got to be like that. The only one they really thought could be true was the one their father told them. He's worked so long over the forge that his eye color had literally melted away.

"A-anyways…" Fredrick stuttered. Their older brother scared him. He always had. Even before their father had married his mother. "Nat'ellina told us to give you this." He hand over a folded piece of parchment.

"From mother?" He questioned opening the paper. He read it quickly. "Ah…" He smiled shoving the paper into his back pocket. "If that's all…?"

"Yeah." Franis replied. He watched the twins go off before he returned to his work.

Hours passed by. People came and went. Money past through hands and many people simple watched him work.

Everyone knew he was a good blacksmith. He could make anything. And getting what he needed, by their means, was magic. No one knew his secrets and no one dared to ask. With his mother being the legendary Hero of Kvatch, the woman who brought down the Mytic Dawn, stopped the Great Oblivion Gate outside of Bruma and the woman who saw the Deadric lord Mehrunes Dagon and lived to tell the tale, no one was surprised to find him a special boy. But they, for some odd reason, didn't know his real name. They just called him Cinderella. The boy who got his way, no matter what or who stood in his way.

Something else struck the people of Chorrol odd, they seemed to forget days of their lives. Sometimes weeks. No one knew why and no one questioned why. It was just odd.

"Still slaving away for Imperials self, Khajiit sees."

Cinderella looked up to his old Khjiit friend, S'rasha.

"My friend." Cinderella said happily hugging the four foot, eight inch tall Kahjiit. S'rasha fur tickled Cinderellas' face.

"Imperial boy almost taller than Khajiit. Quit growing! Make Khajiit fell old." S'rasha said. "Anyways, how is Imperial boys' Hero mother? Good yes?"

"Mother is well." Cinderella replied. "How about you, Champion of the Arena."

The few people who were in the store, all turned to face the Khajiit. How could they have missed him! The short Khajjit was, agter all, the Champion with a Warhammer bigger than himself!

"Aside from being pestered to challenge Nat'ellina the Bloodblade, Khajiit is fine." S'rasha said. "Khajiit has mansion in Elven Gardens District with son Tar'Dar."

"Speaking of Tar'Dar, Did he get…?" Cinderella questioned.

"Of course. He is, after all, Khajiits' son. Just like Imperial boy got the same unvite to Chorrol Royal Ball because of Imperial boys' Hero Mother is Grand Champion of Arena." S'rasha laughed. "Though if Imperial by really '_wanted_' in…"

"I say that Countess Valga is covering up her sons sexuality with the ball being for her three daughters." Cinderella said. "And I guess Tar'Dar is after one of them."

"Oh yeah. Khajiits' son wouldn't shut up about how he was going to get Countess eldest daughter, Valica. Bit too happy to be here, in Khajiits opinion."

"Well…" Cinderella said. "I'll finish up here and head home. Mother is waiting to see you, S'rasha."

"Of course Imperial boys' Hero mother is!" S'rassha laughed. "Oh! Pick up Tar'Dar from Oak and Crosier."

"Waiting for me is he?"

"Yep."

:"Will do." Cinderella said.

They said their good-byes and the store closed up soon after.

He found Tar'Dar waiting for him at the Oak and Crosier, sitting by himself in a coner table.

"You know…" Cinderella said taking a seat at the table across from the Khajjit yeen. "You could be called a staker from the way you are all by yourself."

"I know that." Tar'Dar said. "But I wanted to talk to you privatly."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah. How are you and your _'friend'_?" Tar'Dar asked.

"Ain't seen Gold-Blood in a few days…" He replied, "but if I _want_ him… or you _want_ something…"

"Well," Tar'Dar started. "You've seen Countess Valgas' eldest daughter Valica right."

"The half Imperial, half High Elf one?" Cinderella said with a thinking face. "You know they're triplets."

"Yes her." Tar'Dar said. "You mind doing me a favor?"

"Only if you're willing to deal with the after effects."

"If not, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You _want_ her, correct?"

"As much as you _want_ the Cointesss' son."

"Leave it to me." Cinderella said. "I'll have a chat with him tonight. After all, the ball is only a day away."

"We best get going then. Aunty Nat'ellina will want to see me."

"That she will."

The boys took off towards the Rights Mansion. Cinderellas' home.

AN/ Tell me, whatcha think is up?


	2. The Night Before

**AN/ You ever hate ho w you write something one way then type it completely different?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Oblivion!**

**The Night Before…**

That night, under a crescent moon, Cinderella sat silently on his bed. The room was filled with a white mist and blood pooled around Cinderellas' legs on his bed. It tricked down from the front of his upper arms. Cold he was, but he couldn't have felt more alive.

"Oh, sweet embrace of death…" A deep Argonain voice whispered about the room. "By Sithis I came to be and by the Night Mothers unholy love did I bloom… For what heeding have I been called to the unholy room of the Listerners son? What is it that you crave? Or what is it that another craves?" A see through being appeared infront of Cinderella. It sat upon his bed but made no indentation that he was there.

"Don't you look deathly…" Cinderella whispered. Black eyes meet blood filled ones.

"The way a dead man should." The other laughed, echoing throughout the room in a cold manner.

"Two requests have I… And one not for me not…"

"Your Khajiit brother wants a lady, does he not?"

"Countess Valgas' eldest, Valica."

"If he wants her, he'll have to face death in ways more than one…" The Agronain said. "So what of you, lost child of the dammed?"

"A boy who is the Princes' slave, works all day and gets no pay. I want him and the Prince found dead."

"You play those around you, making them think you loke this Prince, yet, secretly, you wish him dead… Cruel you are to all who know you." He laughed. "These requests I can do, Tar'Dar too, if he lives…"

"May the Night Mother love you and Sithis guide you."

"Sleep cold child, much will come…"

Against his will, Cinderella fell asleep. His wounds closed and healed and the mist faded. The blood flowed to the ground and hardend before turning to dust and simply, floating away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning was bright. Birds sang and mice crawled. The sun flowed into the open window, landing against Cinderellas' pale face.

A woman, of imperial race, with bloodish pink eyes and creamy white hair silently walked into his room. A small box was in her hand.

The box was place on the bedside table before she climbed into bed with him.

The added weight to Cinderellas' bed, made his stir awake. The smiling face of his mother greeted him.

"Mother.."

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said petting his hair.

"Something up?"

"No." She replied. "Peter took the twins out, S'rasha went out with Tar'Dar… So I am taking you out."

"K…" Cinderella said half awake.

"Get up! I have shopping to do!" His mother said happily. "Oh! I almost forgot." She picked up the small ox and gave it to Cinderella. "For you."

He opened the box and a small diamond ring looked at him. "Isn't this… yours?"

"It's yours now." She said. "Wear it alwas. It brings good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of their day was spent collecting food, buying cloths and haggling over a sword Nat'ellina, Cinderellas' mother, wanted badly. They were also the first ones home.

Cinderella disappeared upstairs, in him room. But he wasn't alone for long. Tar'Dar and the twins came into his room not even a full five minutes after him.

"Peter and Aunt Nat'ellina went out. Father did too." Tar'Dar explained. "So we came to bug you."

"Lovely logic." Cinderella muttered.

"That it is." Tar'Dar laughed. "So what are you wearing to the ball?"

"A white suit, you?"

"I am a Khajiit! Gray and fluffy. Only black will work for this cat." Tar'Dar laughed. "What about you two?"

"Us?" The twins inquired. "Blue suits one but no the other, red id the best though."

"Could you be any less confusing?" Cinderella asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope!"

"Why so many books in this room?" Tar'dar asked flipping through numorus book sitting on Cinderellas' desk. "_Tales of the Dead, Magis' Fight, Lost Fighter, A Broken Theif, The Divine Crusaider_… You read all these?"

"Yes." Cinderella replied. "They're good."

"_The Forgotten Times_…" Tar'Dar said. Cinderella looked at the book inhis friends hands: It was the book he kept all the things the others had forgotten. He watched Tar'Dar flipped the book open to a random page. He began to read out loud. "Blood pooled around his steel boots. His amber blade glisned in fresh blood. The crowd around him cheered for they had never before seen such a fight. Even their Lord Sheogorath was at a loss for words… What the hell is this shit?"

"Stuff I like." Cinderella said grabbing the book from Tar'Dars' hands. "Don't like it, don't read it."

"Yeah, Whatever…" Tar'Dar said, earning him a hard tug on his ears by Cinderella. Witch got him a face full of fur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinderella sighed again. Tar'Dar had taken over his bed, as payback for him pulling on the Khajiits' ear. The twins had falled asleep on the floor, taking Cinderellas' extra blankets and pillows. Leavinf him to sit at his desk, srounded by books and more books.

Deciding that sleeping was not happening tonight, he pulled out a black piece of parchment, a quill and an inkwell. After all, he had a story to finish writing.

**'The crowd roared louder as Sheogorath rose. His voice boomed across the twisted arena.**

** "Truly a fighter worth of his title! I am glad that you are on my side and not the enemies. And gladder yet, for you are not my enemy." **

** The fighte, bloody and battered, walked back to his room, where he fell from lack of blood and straight…'**

"Why lost child chooses to write what he has lived through… is unknown to Gold-Blood."

"Because I choose to, my friend." Cinderella said putting his parchment away. "What brings you back so soon?"

"I bring news…" The Argonian voice said. No person appeared though. "Play along, if you8 will. The Ball is a week long, the Prince wants you, hence the letter you received. But you don't want him. You want him dead. So play along. Make him believe that you are his, then an old friend will pay you a visit. Anna, your Dark Elf sister from Cheyinhal. She comes on orders. Use her for what you want. But keep your eye on your prize. For he is weak…"

"And Tar'Dar?"

"Tell him to be patient. All good things come in good time…"

"Lovely…" Cinderella sighed looking at his Khajiit friend sprawled out over his bed. "Just lovely…"

**AN/ This is a bit of a strange chapter. I'll try to make them better… I do like this chapter though. Tell what's wrong with peoples minds… kinda…**


End file.
